Livin On a Prayer
by sombreromoustache
Summary: When they escape Blackwell to Chloe's house, Max finds something in the closet


"You're officially a Blackwell fugitive. There's no way you can go back to your dorm," Chloe remarked while they fled from the Blackwell Gym in her pickup, "You can crash at my place."

"Yeah, crash at head of security's house, that's a smart idea," Max snarked, "You won't get in trouble right?"

"Nah. Joyce works late at the Diner and David's gonna be at that office for most of the night. You're gonna be fine," Chloe focused her attention back on the road, "Plus if something goes wrong you can just rewind."

"Yeah, just rewind," she remarked, quietly listening to the radio, feeling every bump along the road.

* * *

A half hour later, Max was in Chloe's bedroom once again, admiring the cleanliness of the room, "Not to be a dick, but when do you clean your room?"

"Oh fuck you. I'm busy all day putting up these flyers," Chloe defended herself, "Plus. Cleaning is hard."

Max nodded as she looked through her friend's closet where she had herself from David the day before, "Whoa! You still have this!"

"What are you talkin' about?" Chloe looked closer into her closet.

"Dude, you still have this thing!" Max pulled out a black plastic guitar.

"Shit, I didn't know I had Guitar Hero still," Chloe looked in deeper into her closet, "What else do I have in there?"

Max handed Chloe a small black box, "You still have that Wii William bought you."

"Shit, I forgot about that. Joyce and him saved up for a whole year when they bought it," Chloe grabbed a large plastic drums, "Fuck, I better have the game!"

Chloe and Max rummaged through her closet searching for a game box, "I think I found it!" Max showed Chloe a slightly stained copy of Guitar Hero World Tour.

"Holy shit, Max. We gotta hook this up!" Chloe exclaimed, "Let's hook this bad boy up!"

"Isn't it a little late, for Guitar Hero?" Max asked.

Chloe stopped and stared at Max, "If you're my friend, you will take those words back. Now come on, sista! Let's play!"

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually gonna play Guitar Hero after like, five years?!" Max held the guitar in her laps as she and Chloe sat on the floor, squinting at her tube tv.

"Ok, Max. What song you want to play?" Chloe asked.

Max scrolled through the list of songs, not remembering most of them, "Hey, Livin' on a Prayer?"

"Hell yeah! Select that!"

The screen split in two, one side showing Max's guitar and the other Chloe's drum, as they waited for their parts to come in. Listening to the ominous electric buzz that played for a good while, following a tambourine beat.

Chloe gripped her sticks and pounded on the drums with the beats on screen, Max playing the signature guitar riff.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Whe-whoa!" Max mouthed with the guitar's signature.

The two girls listened to Jon Bon Jovi whisper, "Once upon a time, not so long ago."

 _Tommy used to work on the docks!_

 _Unions been on strike! He's down on his luck! It's tough!_

"Mmm, it's tough," Chloe mumbled with him, "Joyce works the diner all day. Working for her man, she brings home her pay for love. It's tough."

Max noticed the tears in her friends face and smiled for her, "Hey! We gotta hold on! To what we got! It doesn't make a difference if we're beggin or not!" she took a few deep breaths before returning to singing, "We've got each! And that's a lot for. Yeah"

 _We'll give it a shot!_

Max and Chloe synchronized with each other's joy, "WHOA! WE'RE HALFWAY THERE!"

"OHHHH! LIVIN ON A PRAYER!"

Chloe laughed at Max's drawn out singing, "C'mon Max, take my hand! We'll make it I swear! Livin on a prayer!" she sang along with the band a Max returned to the chorus riffs.

"Max's got her six-string in hock. Now she can still play it, even after five years away! Away," Chloe ad libbed her own lyrics.

"Chloe dreams of running away," Max whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear it over the song.

"Max whispers, Baby it's ok!" Chloe sang back to her.

"Someday," they whispered together, smiling as they prepared for the ending of the song, "We gotta hold on! To what we got! It doesn't make a difference if we're beggin or not! We've got each and that's a lot for love," they stopped momentarily, staring into each other's eyes, "WE'LL GIVE IT A SHOT!"

"Oh! We're halfway there!" Chloe shouted

"Ho! Livin on a prayer!" Max and Chloe had to get their attentions back to the screen, "Take my hand! We'll make it I swear!"

"Whoa! Livin on prayer!" Max sang, but to her pretty poorly at the ceiling.

But what took the cake for bad singing, was Chloe's high pitched, "LIVIN ON A PRAYER!"

Max struggled from laughing from Chloe's singing, "What the fuck was that?"

"Shut up, it's the last part of the song," Chloe hit her drums as they entered the last lyrics, "We gotta hold on!"

"Ready or not!" Max laughed with her best friend.

"You live for the fight now with all that you got!" they almost screamed together, "WHOA! WE'RE HALFWAY THERE! WHOA! WE'RE LIVIN ON TIME TRAVEL!"

"Take my hand! We'll make it I swear!" Max promised Chloe, "You know, Livin on a Prayer."

"Whoa Max, it's like we're halfway there already!" Chloe joked.

The song soon ended with a guitar solo that as soon as it ended, Max and Chloe held each other close and laughed, "Am I still the Guitar Hero master?"

They glanced at the score the game gave them, "That sixty-six percent says yes."


End file.
